Just a moment ago smiling
by Violeta 6V
Summary: 'Por que você não ... me deixou morrer' é tudo o que ela diz, e, naquele momento, Pansy Parkinson está mais frágil do que em qualquer outro momento que ele já vira. Tradução da fic de Schermionie


_**Nota da Tradutora**: _Essa fic é uma tradução de Just a moment ago smiling da super atenciosa Schermionie e foi realizada para um challenge de um fórum em que precisava usar o video Crazy Love Song da Seeya. É uma fic linda e constrói muito bem a personalidade do Harry e da Pansy, que deixa parte da história para nossa imaginação!Espero seus comentários, porque a autora merece!

* * *

**Just a moment ago smiling**

_"Uma paciente realmente não deveria fumar se quer ficar melhor", disse Harry, automaticamente tirando cigarro da mão dela. Ele ergueu-o e olhou para o cigarro; rapidamente, ele se perguntou se deveria colocá-lo em seus próprios lábios._

_Pansy fez uma careta quando viu a hesitação dele claramente desaparecer. Ele estava fumando seu cigarro ... mas ela sussurrou o repreendendo com um tom de voz suave "Apenas me dê um trago..."_

* * *

Não foi culpa dele.

A noite escura e as rodas sobre o gelo e ela estava andando no meio da estrada.

Seu carro deu uma freiada brusca, o barulho estridente que ouvia não tinha nada haver com os pneus foi o que ele percebeu quando compreendeu o que tinha acontecido. Ele tinha atingido alguém.

Não foi culpa dele... foi?

_Ela estava andando no meio da estrada._

Talvez não pudesse andar de novo agora.

Se ele fosse ajuda-la agora, não seria culpa dele.

Se ele se fosse ajuda-la agora, ela estaria bem.

Se ele fosse ajuda-la agora.

Se ele a ajudasse AGORA.

* * *

Os olhos dela, porém, estavam acusadores.

Ele ficou ao seu lado enquanto ela está deitada no hospital, envolta em tantas palavras sem sentido dos curandeiros, protegida e monitorada por tantas magias, que ele não conseguia entender quase nada do que se passava. Tudo que sabe é que ela ainda está respirando, ainda esta viva, e que talvez vá acordar e dizer o que ele precisa ouvir.

Desde que ele fique aqui, e não vá embora.

Mas quando ela acorda seus olhos estão acusadores, mesmo quando ele deixa solta "Sinto muito" e "Por favor, podemos conversar?"

"Por que você não ... me deixou morrer?'' é tudo o que ela diz, e, naquele momento, Pansy Parkinson está mais frágil do que em qualquer outro momento que ele já vira.

Ele não sabe o que dizer. Ele só não pode se levantar e deixa-la. Porque se Harry tinha uma mania em salvar pessoas, Pansy Parkinson tinha acabado de provar ser uma pessoa. Como uma pessoa precisando ser salva.

A chegada de Ginny é um alívio, mas ele quase não percebe suas palavras. Só que ela está lá.

E então eles são forçados a sair.

Ele levantou-se e Pansy ainda está lá, e mais tarde ele só consegue sonhar com o sangue dela na calçada e em seus sapatos, e ele apenas caminhando, caminhando, caminhando para longe.

* * *

"Você está aqui novamente", diz ela, e há um tom duro na sua voz agora, o tom que ela desenvolveu para esconder sua surpresa a cada vez que ele voltava. "Não tem nada melhor para fazer, Potter?"

Harry balança a cabeça. "É por isso que eu não podia deixá-la morrer."

Ela fecha os olhos, e diminui a frieza, um pouco. "Para poder..me irritar?''

"Não.

Para dar-lhe os cigarros que você pediu", diz ele, e oferece um diretamente para a boca dela. Ele franze a testa enquanto faz isso, mas ainda assim ele o faz.

"E me matar lentamente", brinca Pansy, abrindo os olhos castanhos, mas ainda sem olhar para ele. "Inteligente, para você."

Eles ficam em silêncio, enquanto ele ajuda-a a fumar, mas logo ela se cansa, apensas com isso. "Perfect Potter... realmente não tem nada melhor para fazer? Ninguém para salvar?"

"Eu estou salvando você ", diz ele, antes que perceba o que falou. Ele queria dizer: "Eu não sou o salvador que todos pensam que eu sou."

Mas Pansy obviamente sabe disso de qualquer maneira, porque ela dá o tipo de riso sarcástico que tinha aperfeiçoado na escola e diz a ele para deixá-la sozinha novamente.

* * *

Ela lhe dá um tapa.

Molly Weasley lhe dá um tapa.

Ela diz que quer acordá-lo, acordá-lo de seja o que for que o esteja possuindo e o fazendo gastar tantos de seus dias no hospital ajudando a cuidar de alguém que nunca gostou dele - de quem ele nunca gostou.

Ela diz que Pansy esta apenas o usando, porque ela precisa de sua ajuda. Ela diz que Pansy está usando sua culpa pelo acidente para controlá-lo, mudá-lo. Ela diz que ele está prejudicando a todos.

Ela diz que ele está prejudicando Ginny, acima de tudo, mais do tudo que ele já havia feito.

Harry se sente acuado, e então ele se sente como um idiota, mas ele não pode pensar em uma resposta de volta que não seja a mais pura verdade - o que sempre tem uma tendência a parecer estúpido, sempre que ele diz.

Ainda assim. "Sabe onde eu estava indo na noite em que atropelei Pansy?"

Ela também está acuada agora. "Não."

"Nem eu"

E ele vai embora da festa.

Ele não pode olhar para Ginny, mas ele sente o seu olhar sobre ele. Como sempre, nos últimos dias.

Ainda assim, ele vai embora.

* * *

Ele chega com flores, porque ela nunca as recebe, mas quando se aproxima do quarto de Pansy vê que ela já tem um visitante. Um de seus primeiro tirando ele, até onde ele sabe. Isso explicaria a falta de flores, de qualquer maneira. ... Bem, ele não gostava de perguntar.

É Ginny, no entanto. O vermelho de seu cabelo destaca-se tão claro naquele quarto maçante. Flores parecem sem cor e vida ao lado dela.

Então, ele fica no corredor, apenas observando elas conversarem. Ginny não parece irritada. Nem Pansy. Pansy ... Orgulhosa Pansny ainda na cama, ainda incapaz de andar. E Gina, tão livre e com amor.. por ele.

No começo, ele apenas sentiu que deveria salvar Pansy - ninguém mais o faria. Agora ele não tem tanta certeza. Ele quer ajudá-la a andar, mesmo que isso signifique que ela corra pra longe dele.

Eu quero estar com ela até o fim, ele pensa, e então ele pensa, _Eu ainda sei quem sou ?_

Pansy o percebe primeiro, e sua expressão é cuidadosa como sempre ... mais reservada. Até mesmo no começo ela não era tão fechada.

Ginny se levanta, lentamente, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Pansy em um olhar de compreensão enquanto ela lhe diz que precisa conversar com ele por um momento. Harry deixa as flores ao lado da cama de Pansy e a vê observando o gesto, não com uma expressão de desdém como metade dele imaginava que ela poderia acontecer (Harry não sabe nada do significado de flores, então e ele não sabia realmente o que era correto para o momento), mas com algo que se parecia com solidão.

"Harry", diz Gina quando ele estão do lado de fora ", ela teve um aborto espontâneo."

Involuntariamente, as mãos dele se mova para o corpo de Ginny e cobre seu estômago pelo mais rápido dos momentos.. Mas então ela recua para trás e ele pensa, _Eu ainda sei quem é a Ginny_?

* * *

"Ela está ferida por causa do amor dela por outro homem ", afirma Ginny, desejando que ele entedesse o que realmente significava essa afirmação.

Mas ele não entende. "Ela está ferida por causa de uma perda, ela precisa superar, Ginny," Harry disse, com um tom que exala tanto conhecimento que ela acha que ele deve mesmo saber, afinal de contas.

Mas então ela se lembra da guerra e tudo o que Harry perdido e tudo o que ela - não, eles, perderam e ela se afasta e o deixa ir embora. Talvez quando ele ajudar Pansy com seus problemas, ele será capaz de ajudar a si mesmo.

Ela vai ter que seguir sem a ajuda dele então. Eles têm que ajudar a si mesmos antes que eles possam ajudar uns aos outros - ela sabe disso.

Mesmo assim lágrimas vêm aos seus olhos.

* * *

"Eu não conheço ninguém", Pansy diz.

A dureza em sua voz não está mais lá, mas também já haviam se passado quatro meses. Quatro meses com sutis tentativas de conhecer um ao outro.. De recuperação lenta. Com Pansy dando um passo e depois outro, só para ter que se apoiar nele de novo.

Ela ainda é orgulhosa. Ela odeia o quanto ela depende dele, especialmente porque ele é ele. Ela odeia o quão pouco ela entende por que ele está fazendo isso - porque não pode ser apenas porque ela precisa ser salva. Ela odeia que nunca Draco e Blaise Daphne ficaram ao lado dela tanto tempo como Harry, e como Theo ... bem, Theo tinha tomado o seu caminho e fez o que fazia de melhor. Fugir de seus problemas.

Pelo menos o olhar de Harry a desafia. Pelo menos ele a mantém viva.

"Eu não conheço mais ninguém", Pansy nega novamente, e ela odeia especialmente que ela está dizendo tudo isso a uma casa vazia e silenciosa.

* * *

"Eu vou te amar até o fim", diz ele para ela, e Gina não pode evitar e treme.

"Eu o amava, você sabe. Como eu amei você.", diz ela, e tudo parece vago e sem sentido agora.

Harry luta para manter sua raiva sob controle. "Você ainda não me disse quem era."

"Não importa", sussurra Gina. "Porque este é o fim. E você só vai realmente ama-la depois do fim."

Ambos estão tremendo agora. "Eu nem sei mais quem eu sou, Ginny."

"Ela sabe".

* * *

Sorrindo há apenas um momento atrás.

Ele amava fazê-la sorrir..Não o sorriso desdenhoso do tempo de Hogwarts, mas o verdadeiro, você-ainda-me-surpreende tipo de sorriso. Como ela conseguia fazer ele se sentir assim, ele queria ser capaz de fazer isso com ela, também.

Apenas um momento atrás, sorrindo, e ele queria acreditar que os sorrisos eram por causa dele, que ele poderia fazê-la esquecer como Nott tinha fugido dela, como sua família havia a deserdava por ficar grávida fora do casamento, e em seguida, recebeu-a de volta quando o bebê morreu. Como ela ainda estava tentando se recuperar completamente do acidente, apesar dos curandeiros dizendopara ela não se preocupar, como ela sempre aquele '''Se ...'' fosse sempre persistir..

Apenas um momento atrás sorrindo e como ela é bonita.

Mas então ela está caindo. Para baixo, para baixo, para baixo, e ele só pode olhar para ela e depois se abaixar ate ela e pensar, ''Se ela se mexer agora.''

Se ela se mexer agora.

Se ela se mexer AGORA.

Mas ela não o faz.

_..._

Ele segue-a, caminhando na mesma estrada na qual ele nunca perguntou por que ela escolheu.

Apenas um momento atrás, sorrindo, e no final é apenas um momento entre muitos outros.

* * *

_Mais uma vez Harry disse: "A paciente não deveria estar fumando", e dá mais uma tragada._

_Dessa vez Pansy mantém uma expressão séria ao exigir o cigarro._

"Potter".

_O uso sobrenome foi aviso suficiente e ele retira o cigarro dos seus lábios. Ele apertou sua boca contra dela. Um beijo. "A partir de amanhã, vamos começar uma nova tarefa", disse ela, com firmeza._

_Ele iria ajudá-la a ficar de pé, e o orgulho dela não seria capaz de detê-lo. Nem qualquer dúvida se ela iria fugir dele, quando pudesse, mesmo que essa ideia o machucasse._

_Em vez de falar mais, deitar juntos e trocar sorrisos falsos, eles simplesmente compartilham o cigarro deles. O beijo deles._


End file.
